


evenstar, evenstar

by ro_blaze



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, F/F, Fantasy, honestly this is a cute angsty lesbian version of aragorn and arwen, technically lotr-esque fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: erza recalls how she fell in love with the unreachable(what hurts more - to never know the fire, or to carry its burn?)[lotr-esque fantasy au]





	evenstar, evenstar

**Author's Note:**

> this probably isnt going to be continued, but writing it was very fun!

The first time they’d meet, Erza had been too young to know what was happening – she’d only knew she’d seem the most beautiful creature to walk on land.

For her fragile age of 157, she’d traveled lots. She’d scouted lands from north to south, from east to west, seen wonders of the world many had never dreamed of. Yet, as she laid her eyes upon the one elves called Evenstar, all beauty of the world was ruined to her.

Erza grew up in the land of Lorien, where the trees bloomed silver and gold, the fruits rich reds and yellows and greens, raised by the Silver Lady of the Woods, ward of the All-Mother. And yet, even their light faded.

Mira smiled at her, tearing into her chest and ripping her heart out, still bloody and beating. And never gave it back.

Her voice was sweet, as the sound of the first rain after a drought, and when she sang for them, no one’s eyes stayed dry. When she spoke, everyone listened. Where she went, everyone followed. And when she’d smiled and wished her good luck.

She’d been too young when they first meet, lady Anna had told her not unkindly. Still a child, my dear. Perhaps a few more years. Few more years seemed like a lifetime. Erza saw her in the bright stars in the sky, in the silver glow of the Moon, in the rushing water of the falls. Every time she closed her eyes, the memory came to her, like a vision of a future untold – the most beautiful of Elven maids, with her kind eyes and her smile.

She’d been naïve to the world, unknowing of the fate that awaited for her. Unknowing of the broken swords, wrapped in silks, of the tattered mantle of blood and the heavy crown that were her past.

Erza was older when they met again. Older and wearier, but wiser nonetheless, for when she met the Evenstar, she fell to her knees and kissed her hand. And how the maid had laughed and smiled with her sweet smile, and pulled her up and called her “my princess”.

For months, they’d spend their days together, strolling in the gardens beneath the evergreen trees, chasing butterflies as if children and braiding each other’s hair. For months, they’d sat together in the shade and told stories of their past between bites of food. For months, Erza had fallen deeper and deeper until, at last, there was no way out.

At last, they’d danced. Mira had laughed as she suggested it, toeing off her doeskin slippers and running between the tall grasses. And Erza had joined her, laughing as she followed, barefoot against the slick grass. They’d played, just as children did, they chased and hid. And when the sun hid and the moon rose, high high in the sky, they’d wrapped around each other and danced.

“It’s beautiful” Mira whispered, her fingers gripping a bit harder. “Isn’t it not?”

Erza found no words in her mouth and gave a nod of her head. Her elven maid laughed, the corners of her eyes crinkling with joy, and it was hard to not lean in and kiss her.

“Not as beautiful as you” she said at last, her hands resting on her hips.

One by one, stars lit up the sky above. And yet they still danced. There was no music but the steady beats of their hearts, the drum of blood against their ears, the warmth of their breaths against each other’s lips.

And when they kissed, it was neither one nor the other.

They were one and the same.

Erza ran her fingers over her hips, settling them on the small of her back. In response, Mira only seemed to pull her closer, her hands gripping and tugging until there was so space between them, not even a breath. Her lips tasted of joy. Her lips tasted of sin.

With heavy chest, they slowly pulled away from each other, and Erza found herself frozen in the sight of the ethereal light of her Evenstar. Mira only smiled, her nails digging in the bare flesh of her arms, and pulled her for another kiss.

It burnt. It left visions she would never forget, not until the last day she breathed. It was as sweet as it was bitter, for she would never have it all. But Erza was oddly content with that thought, for a love once lived was better than one never alive.

**Author's Note:**

> [pan-princess-levy](http://pan-princess-levy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
